Betrayal
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: They've always called Eddy useless, and he's had it. He's done taking their abuse. When he's offered power will he betray his family for it? What will happen to the world if he has this power? Part of daphrose's Evil Eddy Contest.


**Hey guys! So I _finally _finished this story, and I guess it turned out okay. It's almost 1 am right now, so I'm tired, but I had to get this up before I was out of time.**

**I've had a few different ways of writing this story, but I like the one I chose. So I hope you guys like it, because I've been stressing about it all month. If you can't tell I'm a HUGE procrastinator. **

**So if you didn't already know this story is for daphrose's Evil Eddy Contest. I'm not sure if I even have a shot at winning, but I did my best, and that's all that matters. :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

_"It was a dark and stormy night" I say to the three children sitting in front of my screen "There were three kids. Two boys and a girl. Their name's were Adam, Bree, and Chase"_

_"Hey! Those are our names!" little three year old Adam yells smiling_

_"Yes, but do you know what happened to then next?"I ask, and the little bionics shake their heads._

_"Well they decided to go where no kid had ever gone before...The monster room" I say in a scary voice, and they all shriek a little. Man I love it when Donnie lets me watch them" I think_

_"W-W-Why did he g-go in th-there?" Adam, who is now curled up in a ball_

_"They went in, but a marshmallow-"_

_"Marshmallows aren't scary" Chase says_

_"...ate them!" I finish, and they all run and hide behind the cyber desk._

_I start laughing so hard I can barely hear their screaming._

_"EDDY!" Uh oh_

_"Hey Donnie, how was your tech conference?" I ask_

_"What story did you tell them this time?" he asks._

_He runs over to them, and they all jump on him. Their little shaking bodies just make me laugh so hard._

_"Eddy you are so useless when it comes to kids!" Donald yells at me_

_"Eh, I've been called worse" I reply_

* * *

_"Why can't you see that you just make everything worse?" ten year old Bree says to me while putting an ice pack on her ankle_

_"Not my fault Donnie gave super speed to a klutz" I spat back_

_"Eddy, it was your laser that hit her" Chase says_

_"You hurt my baby sister!" Adam yells_

_"Eddy, you are so useless when it comes to training!" Chase yells_

_"No I'm not-"_

_"Yes you are!" Donald yells_

* * *

_"Eddy you let them outside! Why would you do that?! I designed you to keep them _in this lab _and you couldn't even do that" Donald says after an hour of lecturing me_

_"You're the one who stuck me in a wall"_

_"Well maybe someday I'll make you a body, but right now I just want to unplug you!"_

_"Woah, Donnie, don't go crazy now" I say_

_"You let them go to school, you let them throw a party, and you let them switch places with the robot versions of them. Eddy, how can I trust you to be there when I need you?"_

_"I at least didn't eat as much cake as Chase did. He had, like, twelve pieces! Do you know how fat he could've gotten"_

_"I don't know, and I don't care. Eddy, you are just so useless!"_

* * *

**Present Time**

"Guys, guess what!" Leo says walking into the lab

_Oh boy _I think - just because I'm an emoticon doesn't mean I don't have thoughts.

I decide to leave the screen, but listen to their conversation.

"Alien Gladiators are coming to Mission Creek!" Leo says

"Oh I love those movies!" Chase yells

"Awesome!" I say reappearing on the screen "Can I come?!" I actually do enjoy the Alien Gladiators movies, because it gives me a reason not to listen to these people.

"Yeah right. Like we'd ever take _you _with us" Chase says

"Eddy, and when I say this I don't mean to be rude, but when it comes to this kind of thing you are completely useless" Bree says

"Oh yeah!?" I yell

"Uh, yeah" Chase says

"My whole life you guys have been saying that I'm useless, and I'm sick of it!"

"And your point is?" Adam asks

"My point is that you guys are gonna be sorry you ever messed with me" I say, and disappear from the screen.

* * *

I reappear in the living room.

"I can't believe they keep saying I'm useless, because if I really wanted to I could destroy them all"

"Oh really?" I hear someone say

There is no one here, but since I'm an emoticon I don't have weird voices in my head...Mostly because I don't have a head.

"Who's there?" I ask, and a shadowy figure appears in front of my screen.

"Oh, Eddy. Don't you recognize me?" he asks

"I would if you took off your hood" I reply

"Fair enough" he says, and takes off his hood revealing his face.

"YOU!?" I yell, and suddenly I disappear from the living room.

I see the words _DEACTIVATED,_ and everything goes black.

* * *

When the world reappears it's really dark.

"Hello!?" I yell "How did I even get here?"

All the lights turn on.

"I brought you here" the figure says

"Why?"

"Because I overheard you saying that you could take out the Davenports. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"I can't believe they don't appreciate you. I mean, if you worked for me then I'd treat you like a real partner. Not like the dumb emoticon that I'm forced to live with"

"I guess, but-"

"But I guess they are your family, and I respect that...But..."

"But what?"

"But are they really your family?"

"Of course they are!" I yell

"Oh, really? Because last time I checked family doesn't insult each other, they don't deactivate each other when they're a little annoying, they don't say that they're useless. But I've never had a real family so I wouldn't know. Is that really what family is like?"

"Well I-"

"Why do you do that to yourself? Go through every single day letting them treat you like that?"

"I guess I-"

"I've seen your dark side. Teddy, was his name I believe. Quite an impressive program indeed"

"I guess he was, but-"

"Why do you keep trying to disagree with me? You know everything I'm saying is true, and I just want you to be happy"

"Why do _you _of all people care about me?"

"Because, Eddy, I want you to join me"

"You want me to join you?"

"Yes. If you and I teamed up we would be unstoppable, and we both want revenge on the Davenports if I am correct?"

"Maybe"

"So...What do you say? Will you join me?"

I think about it for a few minutes, and finally make a decision.

"Yes"

* * *

**One Month Later**

The plan is working out perfectly so far. Master - that's what he likes me to call him - said that I've been doing a fantastic job of keeping my second life a secret, and that it would be time to strike soon.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"There might me a problem, or there might not be"

"What does that mean? Is there a problem or not?"

"Well, I just found out that Krane has a whole army of bionics all under the Triton App"

"How is that both good and bad?"

"Well we could think of it as there are people to get in the way, or if we could take out Krane before the Davenports we could take control of his army"

"Now I see what you're talking about. We're definitely gonna do that!" he says excitedly

* * *

**One Week Later**

"UGH!" Master says

"What's wrong this time?" I ask

"Krane has about a billion different security codes on his chip"

"I'm surprised you even got to his chip in the first place" I say

"I am pretty smart when it comes to this stuff" he says

"Yeah, sure you-"

"I GOT IN!" he yells smiling like an idiot

"You're more immature than Donnie sometimes

"Well, I'm younger than him so I have an excuse"

"True" I say

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas, and Tasha are huddled up in the corner of the lab hiding from us.

Master created me an android body, and gave me bionics. Now together we can terrorize the city.

Taking out Krane was one of the easiest things I've ever done. With me and Master as a team there's nothing we can't do.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here" Master says

"Why are you two doing this?" Bree asks

"Cupcake, there are a lot of reasons. But mostly I just want revenge" he says

"Eddy, I can't believe you would do this to us" Donald yells

"This is what you get for calling me useless!" I yell

"Ready?" Master asks

"I've been ready for so long" I reply

We both raise our hands, and use our lightning fingers on the seven terrified people in front of us.

"Are they...?"

"Yup. The Davenports are gone, and now there is no one who can stop us" Master says

"Let's gather the army" I say, and we both geo leap away.

* * *

**Ten Months Later**

I look out of the window at a completely destroyed Mission Creek. Our army took out the city in less than a week, and all it's citizens are now our slaves.

"Ready to take out Japan?" Master asks

We've been going slow so that we can have more of that magnificent feeling of taking control.

"Absolutely" I reply

* * *

**One Year Later**

"We did it" Master says "We took over the world"

"And it has been the greatest year of my life"

"Can you believe it was exactly two years today that you agreed to be my partner?" Master says

"I know. It feels like yesterday we were killing the Davenbrats"

We both laugh, and look out at our world. It feels good to say that OUR world, but I don't want it to be OUR world. I want it to be MY world.

"Master, there's something I need to discuss with you"

"Which is?" he asks

"This"

I shoot him with my blast wave, and he flies into the wall.

"EDDY!" he shouts

I shoot him with my laser vision a couple of times, and finally to end it all I shoot him with my lightning fingers.

There on the ground lies a dead figure. The one person who stood in my way of ruling the world all by myself.

I sigh "Life is good"

I go to bed, and decide that tomorrow I will kill off some of my army just for the fun of it.

I close my eyes, and everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes to see the lab.

"Guys, guess what!" Leo says as he walks into the lab "Alien Gladiators are coming to Mission Creek!"

"Oh I love those movies!" Chase yells

"What's going on here?" I ask. I try to walk over to them "And why am I stuck in the wall again?" I ask

"You've been there the entire time" Bree says

"Yeah, it's not like you took over the world over something like that" Chase says, and they all laugh

"Yeah, you're too dumb and useless to do that" Bree says

"But I did! It was me and-" I finally realize what just happened "It was all a dream"

"Can emoticons even have dreams?" Leo asks

"Apparently, because obviously the world isn't run by a stupid emoticon" Adam says, and they all laugh again

"Whatever" I say, and leave the lab

* * *

I end up in the living room.

"I'm not stupid. I could take over the world if I really wanted to" I grumble appearing in on the screen by the front door

"Hello there, Eddy" someone says

I look to see the same figure standing in front of me.

"Take off your hood" I say

He does, and I see the same face I saw for two years in my 'dream'.

I have a feeling the the world is soon going to learn not to mess with me.

"Hello there, Marcus"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review to tell me, because I love reading them! :)**

**Okay, so here's the thing. I don't know what religion my readers are, but I am a Christian. So every night my dad prays with me before I go to bed, and tonight I prayed for God to give me some inspiration for this story. I've been having a lot of trouble with it, and so I asked God for help. I just started typing, and the story kinda typed out itself. I wasn't sure what would happen if I asked him for help, but you guys just read the story so it must've worked. Now you can say that it was just normal inspiration, and that it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I prayed for help at all, but I believe that me praying is the reason this story is finished. So if you're ever struggling with a story try praying, and see if that doesn't just help you type up that story ten times faster than you were before. :)**

**So again please follow/favorite/review and all that stuff, and I guess I'll see you guys later. :)**

**Toodles**


End file.
